neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Muffliato Charm
|14|The Thief}} (muff-LEE-ah-toe)Scholastic Pronunciation Guide |type=Charm |15|The Goblin's Revenge}} |hand=Point wand at target |19|Elf Tails}} |light=None |effect=Conceals sound |creator=Severus Snape |12|Silver and Opals}} - "Harry had already attempted a few of the Prince’s self-invented spells." - All about... Severus Snape }} The Muffliato Charm (Muffliato) is a charm used to fill the ears of any person in the vicinity of the caster with an unidentifiable buzzing sound so as to allow for conversation without being overheard. History The charm was invented by Severus Snape and recorded during his time as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meaning it would have been created sometime between 1971 and 1978. During the 1988–1989 school year at Hogwarts, this charm was taught by Professor Filius Flitwick to his fifth year Charms students. Harry Potter used this spell multiple times during the 1996-1997 school year after discovering the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Hermione Granger originally disapproved of using the spell, but came to use it herself when it was needed. On the 15 October, 1996, Ron Weasley suggested that Harry Potter should have cast Muffliato during Herbology class, to have prevented Professor Pomona Sprout from overhearing their conversation. On the 2 September, 1997, during the infiltration of the Ministry, Harry Potter realized that in the corridors near Dolores Umbridge's office was such silence as the Muffliato spell was cast on the entire floor. He was also thinking about throwing Muffliato in the courtroom on Dolores Umbridge and Corban Yaxley, but he said that saying the incantation would cause a violent reaction from Hermione Granger. Known uses Known practitioners Severus Snape Profile.JPG|Severus Snape Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Hermione Granger (HBP promo) 5.jpg|Hermione Granger Harry Potter (HBP promo) 3.jpg|Harry Potter Etymology *The English word muffle means "to make a sound less distinct by covering its source." Behind the scenes *15 October, 1996, Ron Weasley suggested that Harry Potter should cast Muffliato during Herbology class. *2 September, 1997, during the infiltration of the Ministry, Harry Potter realized that in the corridors near Dolores Umbridge's office was such silence as the Muffliato spell was cast on the entire floor. He was also thinking about throwing Muffliato in the courtroom on Dolores Umbridge and Corban Yaxley, but he said that saying the incantation would cause a violent reaction from Hermione Granger. *It is unknown when Severus Snape invented this and many of his other spells as according to Sirius Black "he knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year." |27|Padfoot Returns}} *A prop made for has Muffliato being among the tested material. This cannot be considered canon, however, as neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione knew of the spell until . *This is the last named Defensive Charm cast by Hermione before she begins her nonverbal spellcasting. *Given that ravens were startled into flight when Harry Potter was shouting at his friends in an area protected by this spell, the charm may only work on humans. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Muffliato es:Muffliato fr:Assurdiato pl:Urok Muffliato pt-br:Abaffiato ru:Оглохни Category:Horcrux hunt Category:Protective Spells Category:Spells invented by Severus Snape Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Concealment